


Crystal heart

by Penguinpower1101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU-Canon divergence, Bucky has a PTSD service dog, Child Abuse, F/M, Hydra is the worst, Infinity war can go jump off a cliff, Irondad, M/M, Peter is Tony’s son, Step-dad Cap, Unethical Experimentation, WinterWidow., as can Endgame, civil war never happened, for obvious reasons, gamma hammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinpower1101/pseuds/Penguinpower1101
Summary: It’s the year 2015, A recovering Bucky Barnes leads the Avengers to a Hidden Hydra compound. Nobody was prepared for what they would find there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, *sighs heavily* so I’ve been writing this for a while but been a bit nervous about posting this on here. This is my first marvel fic. Im a reverse fan girl. Meaning everything I know about Marvel comes from research and other people’s fics. So If this is out of character for anybody, I sincerely apologise.

I trembled in my cell as the explosions sounded overhead; I would die. I was sure. The closest thing I ever had to a friend, 83914407, or eighty-three as I called her, well, they took her ages ago. I heard her screaming, they'd probably killed her by now.  
I coiled up in the corner and accepted my fate when footsteps came pounding through the corridor outside. this was it, I was next.  
The door burst open, and I heard a woman's voice curse, "there's a kid,"� she said in an accent I had`nt heard before.  
I opened my eyes and saw that the woman had shortcut red hair and was wearing an armoured bodysuit. she didn`t work for HYDRA.  
"Don`t be afraid, the woman whispered as she gradually approached me, "I`m not going to harm you."�  
Liar, I thought. Everyone wanted to harm me.   
"What's your name young one?"  
"12281922."  
"That's your number, what's your name?"  
I remained silent.  
"You don`t have a name?"  
I shook my head, long and unkept blonde hair falling in my face.  
"My name's Black widow, but you can call me Natasha."�  
"You`re one of them," I stammered, recoiling in fear, "You`re an Avenger."�  
"Yes,"� Natasha admitted, "But I promise, I won`t hurt you and neither will anybody else. We don`t hurt children."  
"So you`re not going to feed me to the Hulk?"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"That's what they said you'd do to us if we ever left."  
"Us? There's more of you?" Natasha looked taken aback.   
I nodded, "They stick us with needles then we become really sick. A lot of us don`t make it."  
"How long have you been here?"  
I shrugged, "Don`t know, this place is all I remember."  
Black widow gently took my hand, and we walked.   
"You know, I have to call you something, you really don`t know if you have a name?"�  
"No, but I have dreams occasionally, someone's in them, and they call me Mel."  
"Mel, huh? Well, I`ll call you that. Would you like that?"  
I nodded.

The bright sunlight hurt my eyes at first, but I quickly accustomed. Halfway across what I could only guess was a battleground, my legs wobbled.  
"It's okay Mel, just a few more steps,"  Natasha reassured, pulling me close to her side.   
As we approached the edge of the battleground where a multitude of black vans stood in a semi-circle, A blond-haired man with a bow and arrow came over to us.  
"There you are Nat,"� he said, relieved, "do you know how worried we were?"  
"Sorry, got a little... distracted,"� Natasha replied, gesturing towards me.   
"S***!, Barnes was right... the orphans... the experiments."  
"I think she's the only one left."  
"What's your name kid?"� the man asked, kneeling to my height.  
"I don`t really have one,"� I responded shyly, "but Natasha's been calling me Mel."  
"Nice to meet you Mel, I`m Clint Barton, Codename; Hawk-eye."�  
"You should talk to deputy director Hill," Clint said, turning back to Natasha.  
"That's a given, here she comes now,"� Natasha replied. And I saw a tallish, stern looking woman marching towards us.   
"Agent Romanov, did you discover anything?"� Deputy director Hill asked.  
"You could say that," Natasha replied.


	2. Chapter Two - Captain America never breaks a Promise

Steve's P.O.V  
When Natasha returned with what HYDRA had been doing in that Warehouse, I guess none of us were really expecting a child. Bucky had brought up a child augmentation program, but I didn`t consider it would still be running. The poor thing looked so scared of us, Nat even mentioned she'd begged for us not to feed her Hulk.  
I Volunteered to ride in the Ambulance with her, didn`t want HYDRA using the transit as an opportunity to take her back.  
During our trip to the Hospital, Mel whimpered when the Paramedic attempted to put in an IV.  
"It's okay, they wanna help you."� I assured.  
"But every time I get a needle, it hurts, and it makes me sick,�" Mel replied, her mismatched (there's a modern word but it escapes me right now) eyes full of fear.  
"Well, these are different, these are anti-sick needles," I reassured, taking her small hand in mine.  
"Are you sure?"�  
"Yes, i`m sure, you wanna know something? Iron man gets injured all the time, and these needles help make him better and they don`t hurt."�  
"Promise?"  
"I Promise and Captain America doesn't break a promise."  
"o-okay."  
The Paramedic got the IV in without a struggle, they gave Mel some nutrients because she was so thin.  
The ordeal must have drained the poor girl as she shortly fell asleep, I kept watch over her; she stirred when we arrived at the hospital.  
"It's okay, we`re at the hospital," I informed as Mel blinked sleepily at me.  
"No HYDRA?"  
"No Mel, You`re safe."  
I didn`t leave Mel's side, not even when she was safely in the kid's ward with a room to herself. Director Fury gave us strict orders, under no circumstances is Mel to be alone.   
Peter arrived about two hours after the doctors admitted Mel to the kid's ward.  
"Hey Pete," I smiled when the teenager entered the room, Then I noticed that Mel was attempting to hide under the blankets, "Don`t be afraid Mel, it's just Peter."  
Mel peeped out from under the covers, "Hi."�  
"Steve, go get patched up, I can watch her,"� Peter said, "do you know what Dad will say if he finds out you didn`t get yourself looked at?"  
"You sure you can protect her Petey?" I asked.   
"Positive, Nothing'll get past my Spidey sense, Melanie will be just fine."�  
"What?"� I asked, double checking what I heard.  
"That's her name, Melanie Peters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but a bit of intruige. How does peter know Melanie?


	3. Peter the Protector

Peter's P.O. V  
"Peter, how do you know her name?" Steve asked  
"Yeah, how do you know my name?" Melanie added, she'd grown so much but I still recognised her.  
"Melanie,"I began, "Do you remember? there was a boy who fled?"  
Melanie nodded, "he was a little older than me."  
"That was me, Melanie."  
"Peter what? were you part of this program?"  
"sadly, yes. not for long though, I escaped after a day. but the spider sunk its fangs into me on the way out."  
"Does Tony know about this?"  
"No and please don`t tell him. I would have told you both, honest. I never found the ideal moment," I explained, "Now go get fixed before you bleed out."  
Steve left, and I sat down on the side of the bed.   
"Peter?" Melanie asked.  
"Yeah Squirt?"  
"Can I trust them?"  
"Who? The Avengers? Sure you can, they want to help you." I replied, Melanie wasn`t as lucky as I was, she'd spent the last eight years in that program, brainwashed into being terrified of the Avengers.   
"How do you know?" The small girl looked at me.   
"Hmmm, how do I know? Well considering the fact that Iron man is my dad and Captain America`s gonna be my step-dad..." I smiled at the wide-eyed look on Melanie`s face.   
A nurse brought Melanie a Menu and asked what she would like to eat. The Girl looked at the Menu and shrugged.  
"Here, let me help you," I said, peering at the options, "how about the Macaroni?"  
"I don`t know what that is," Melanie whispered in my ear, "But yeah, okay."  
"She`ll have the Macaroni," I said to the nurse, she smiled and took the menu.  
"Hey, you wanna see something cute?" I asked, pulling my phone out of my pocket.   
Melanie gave a small nod   
"we`ve got a cat at home, maybe you`ll meet her," I brought up a picture on my phone, "Her name`s Goose."  
"She`s pretty," Melanie said, "I like her colour."  
"Dad says Female ginger cats are pretty rare. she`s kind of the Avengers mascot."  
"She`s the trained attack cat," Melanie gasped, her eyes going wide in fear.  
"trained attack cat? Where`d you hear that one?" I asked, it was a closely guarded secret among the avengers that Goose was in fact a Flerken, a fierce Alien Creature that looks like a cat. If there was a leak and information was getting back to HYDRA, Dad would wanna know.   
"Don`t know how it started," Melanie shrugged, "but we were told if we escaped and went to the Avengers for help, We`d either be torn to shreds by the vicious attack cat or fed to the Hulk."  
"Okay, first thing, Hulk doesn't eat people," I informed, "Second, the worst thing Goose has ever shredded, was Dad`s $50,000 premium Italian leather couch."   
"Oh no."  
"Oh Yes, he could have killed her. she hid in my room for like two days," I recalled.   
the food arrived about an hour later, Melanie looked at it and then looked at me  
"It's okay," I assured, "It's not poisoned."  
Melanie picked up the fork and hesitantly took a bite, "Yum!" She exclaimed. she must have been starving as she quickly consumed the entire bowl.  
My phone buzzed, I looked at it; it was a message from Dad.  
Pete, Incoming HYDRA, Get the kid to safety  
Where r u? I replied.  
With Steve, We`re on our way.  
I quickly closed the messages so Melanie would`nt see it and get scared. I needed a plan, fast.  
"Hey Squirt, you've got sauce all over you, how about we go to the bathroom and clean you up?" I suggested.   
Melanie nodded.  
I helped her out of bed and we headed to the bathroom. Melanie didn`t even notice when I locked the door behind me. 

I ran a washcloth under warm water and wiped Melanie's face and hands, being careful not to wet the bandage holding her IV in place. My Spidey sense told me when HYDRA were outside, we needed to stay quiet.  
When they banged on the door, Melanie froze.   
"It's all right, i`ll protect you," I whispered, "get in the bathtub and stay down."  
Thankfully, she followed my instructions.  
To reinforce the door, I shot a web across the room, sealing the lock. I then pushed everything I could find in the room up against the door.  
My heart pounded in my chest as I perched gingerly on the edge of the tub, Melanie cowering behind me. I could hear the chaos outside and felt relief when the sound of Iron Man's pulse gauntlets joined the cacophony. the noise died down and despite my barricade, the door burst open.  
reacting with the instinct to protect Melanie I shot my webs across the room, straight into Dad's face.  
"Geez Bud, it's just me."  
"oops, sorry Dad,"I apologised  
"No problem, it'll come off."  
I turned to Melanie, "It's okay now, they`re gone."  
"Peter I`m cold," Melanie replied, shivering.  
"We`ll get you back into bed," I reassured, helping her out of the tub and back into the hospital room.   
As Steve helped Melanie into bed, I walked over to Dad, "Well, did you catch em?"  
"One, the rest got away. Nat's with him now," Dad replied.  
"What will happen to her when she gets let out of here?" I asked, watching as Steve tucked Melanie in.   
"I don`t know buddy, I just don`t know."


	4. Hydra attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. It’s been a while. Had a lot of personal stuff going on. 
> 
> The good news is.. I’ve started watching the MCU movies. So, expect some minor tweaks and changes to previous chapters. Nothing too major. Though rethinking the status of IW and Endgame. 
> 
> And... the characters enter the story thick and fast from here on in. And there’s a lot to get through.

Tony's P.O. V  
Weeks passed, Fury and Hill finally got their heads out of their asses and decided that the safest place for Melanie once she left the hospital was Avengers Tower. (Which Steve and I could have told them the day after we rescued the kid)  
The day we brought Melanie home, she followed Steve around like a lost puppy, afraid of being alone. Though over the weeks that followed, as she slowly got to know the rest of the Avengers, her confidence grew.

Then One night, she wandered down to my workshop. 

Steve was on a solo mission, Peter was on Patrol and I was working. I had`nt slept for two days and was onto my sixth cup of coffee for the night when the door to my workshop opened.   
"Pete, that you Underoos?" I asked, Peter often came to the workshop when he finished patrol.   
"Ummm, It's me Mr. Stark," Said a voice that was Obviously not Peter.   
I turned around from the workbench and Melanie stood in the doorway. looking terrified.  
"What's wrong Mel?" I asked, gesturing that it was okay for her to come in.   
"I... I had a bad dream."  
I reached for a rag and wiped the grease off my hands before walking over and putting my arm around the girl, "You wanna talk about it?"  
"I dreamt that I broke something, you got super mad at me, and you kicked me out. and then HYDRA got me again."  
"Melanie, that will never happen,"I reassured, "There's nothing you could ever do that would make me kick you out."  
"You sure?"   
"Positive, and besides, do you think Steve would let me kick you out?"  
Melanie shook her head.  
I tucked Melanie back into bed, Our resident Flerken; Goose, hopped up onto the bed and curled into the little girl`s side. Since Melanie`s arrival, Goose had taken to spending nights with her, snuggled beside her and keeping her safe. We were yet to tell Melanie that Goose was an alien, it was easier letting her believe that she was a regular earth cat.

"Will you tell me a story?" Melanie asked.   
"sure," I replied.  
Once Upon a Time there was a Fairy Princess, and her name was Melanie. She had long blonde hair that glimmered in the sun and two different coloured eyes. One eye was as blue as the sea, the other was the colour of the tree trunks in her forest home.   
A Group of Evil Wizards destroyed Melanie's home and wanted to extract her magic for their own use. she fled, along with a Pixie boy named Peter. they found Shelter in the Human realm, in a kingdom devoted to guarding the realm from harm.   
but the even this kingdom was not without its problems, The Prince, Anthony, was an avid Tinker, much to the dismay of Lady Pepper, and Princess Natasha was one of the greatest warriors in the kingdom.  
Prince Anthony was in love with the Captain of the Guard, Steven Rogers.  
Princess Natasha found Princess Melanie wandering the forest and Captain Rodgers made a vow to protect her. 

I trailed off when I heard a soft snore from Melanie; she was fast asleep, arm over her Flerken protecter. I stayed with her for a while, in case she had another nightmare. My project could wait, I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes.  
I must have dozed off at one point because the next thing I knew, it was the next morning and Peter was nudging me awake. After I rushed my Spider-ling to school, I returned to my project, only to find Melanie waiting for me in the workshop. She was sitting in what Steve called his "Sketching corner," an armchair and coffee table with pencils, a pile of loose drawing paper and a sketchbook.  
"What's going on Mel?" I asked.  
"Ummm, I wanted to thank you, for last night," Melanie said, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face.  
"You`re welcome kid, I know how real those nightmares can feel," I replied.  
suddenly, Melanie's heterochromatic eyes went as wide as saucers, "Mr Stark, Steve needs help."  
"Miss Peters is correct sir," FRIDAY confirmed, "Captain Rogers is upstairs, he appears to be ill."  
I cursed under my breath as I took Melanie by the hand and the two of us raced upstairs.  
We found Steve throwing up into the toilet; he looked terrible. His blond hair was soaked in sweat, practically plastered to his forehead, and his big blue eyes lacked their usual sparkle.  
"Hey sweetheart," I said, kneeling beside him.   
"Tony, is Melanie okay?" Steve asked, breathing heavily.  
"She's fine, she and i've been down in the workshop," I replied.  
"they`re.... coming for... her, you have... to protect her.."  
"And leave you here bringing your guts up? No way."  
"I`ll Be fine, this is the serum, it's getting the poison out of my system."  
"Poison?" I asked, alarmed.   
"I`ll explain later, just keep her safe. Please Tony,"  
Nodding, I got up and went to find Melanie, she was waiting just outside."  
"Melanie, we need to talk," I said.  
She nodded, her Heterochromatic eyes full of fear and concern.   
I took her by the hand and led her into the Laundry, "Do you remember that first day at the hospital? Where Peter hid you when HYDRA agents came looking for you?"  
Melanie nodded, "In the Bathtub," she replied.  
"Well today`s a little bit different," I said.  
Melanie seemed to understand what i was implying and clambered into the Laundry basket. I quickly arranged the clothes so she was concealed from the outside and placed a blanket on top of her.  
"one of us`ll come and get you when it`s safe `kay?"  
Melanie made a little sound of acknowledgement.   
The basket was beside the dryer, so I turned on a load. Figuring that the noise would conceal Melanie`s breathing and keep her warm at the same time.   
When i closed the lid to the basket, Goose positioned herself on top of it.   
"Goose, Stay. Protect her," I instructed   
"Meow," Said goose.   
By the time I`d called my suit, Steve was staggering into the living room.   
"Melanie?" he asked.   
"Safe, Goose`s on guard duty" I replied, "You sure you`re okay?"  
Steve took two steps towards me and nearly fell over in a heap. I caught him and eased him onto the ground, (thanks to the Armour, i never would have been strong enough otherwise)   
"You are not okay, You need to sit this one..." Before I could finish my sentence, A Bomb broke through the Skylight, Flooding the room with Gas.   
My Helmet closed immediately, and I sent out the Avengers Assemble code before looking down at Steve. His super-immunity was busy fighting whatever these Lunatics had poisoned him with, thereby lowering his resistance to the gas.   
"Come on Capsicle, Stay with me," I said as I started to drag him out of the Gas cloud. When we retreated to the hall, My fiancé had passed out, but he was still breathing.   
Before i knew it, The rest of the Team had gathered.  
"F***! What happened?" Natasha asked.   
"Some Lunatic poisoned him," I replied, "And then HYDRA tossed a gas bomb through the skylight. Bucky, can you get him down to Medbay?" I asked.  
Bucky nodded, and I watched as he grabbed Steve and supported him. About a year ago, I wouldn't have trusted my fiancé`s best friend as far as I could throw him. But after he saved Peter`s life from A Vengeful Green Goblin. It forced me to admit that maybe i was wrong.  
"Where`s Melanie?" Clint signed as Bucky disappeared down the fire escape.   
L-a-u-n-d-r-y B-a-s-k-e-t G-o-o-s-e I signed back.  
Clint Saluted and ran off.   
I charged my repulsers and prepared for battle. Those Asses were not going to take My girl away.


	5. Meeting Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from last chapter

Bucky`s P.O.V  
Over Seventy years of knowing Steve Rogers and I will never understand why the only way to get the Star-spangled man with a plan to any kind of Medical facility is literally dragging his 240+ pound, Chemically enhanced ass, Considering he was so sick as a kid and knows perfectly well that Doctors can help him. Unsurprisingly, this time was no different. 

Once I got him down to MedBay and on to a bed, I got Oxygen into him. (Dr. Banner gave me some training, in case of a battle where someone gets hurt and we don`t have time for the other guy to calm down.) I could hear the battle raging upstairs, The sound of bodies hitting the floor. Something inside me told me to get in there and help, but I steadied myself when Steve`s whole body was racked by shivers.  
"What am I going to do with you Punk?" I asked.   
I tensed up when I heard footsteps racing down the hallway outside, "find the Experiment," A voice yelled, "tear this place apart if you have to!"   
Something inside me boiled; True, I had`nt met Melanie yet, But as someone who had spent almost a century enslaved by HYDRA, I knew what it was like to be treated less than human.

They didn`t enter The MedBay, but Peter came crashing through the window.  
"Hey Kid," I greeted, It didn`t surprise me he showed up, He often hung around with me during Battles with HYDRA. I Don`t know how but just having him around helps keep me grounded.   
"Hi Bucky," Peter smiled, "How`re you doing?"  
"Keeping it together," I nodded. truth was that was doing better now he was there. "What's going on upstairs?"  
"It's crazy up there," Peter informed, "But I think we`re winning."  
"Wait, kid, aren`t you supposed to be in school?" I asked  
"I kind of got suspended, It's a long story."  
"I think i`ve got time."  
Peter sighed, "I was walking to class, and I saw a group of Jocks picking on a little kid. And by picking him, I mean shoving him in a locker. So I intervened, got in a fight and got suspended."  
"so, you got suspended, for standing up for someone who was being bullied."  
"Yep, basically"  
"And you walked all the way home?"  
"Well no. I walked for a little while then got changed and swung around the city. Then I heard the Avengers assemble call."

Two hours passed, and we won the battle. It jolted me from my thoughts when Steve coughed.  
"Come on Punk, wake up," I said.  
"Buck?" Steve murmured, his blue eyes flickering open.  
"Hey Steve, how`re you feeling?"  
"Like S**t."  
"that's because you`re an idiot, you should have come down here as soon as you suspected someone poisoned you," I scolded.   
Before Steve could Snark me back, The door opened and Tony rushed in.  
"Tony, Melanie, is she?" Steve asked, getting up on one elbow. I immediately recognised the body language, it basically read "Screw my condition, I need to go be a hero."  
"She's fine Sweetheart," Tony replied, pushing Steve back down into the bed, "They didn`t find her."  
"Where is she now?"  
"Actually, i think she might be on her way down. she`s worried about you," Tony informed.   
I stepped away and started to head to the door   
"Where you going Buck?" Steve asked   
"Melanie`s on her way down, so i was just..."  
"Barnes, we think it`s time you and Melanie met," Tony said.   
"but..." I protested   
"She can't keep hiding, she needs another person that she and we can trust to protect her," Steve insisted.   
"But you can't trust me, I`m Dangerous!" I reminded, "I could hand her right back to them, or worse."  
"You`d never do that Buck," Steve assured.   
"It`s not me i`m worried about, it`s the soldier."  
"We`re working on that okay, Thor`s asking his mother if there`s anything that can help you," Tony informed.  
"The Queen of Asgard wants to help me?"  
"She`s real nice," Peter piped up, I`d almost forgotten he was there, "I met her once, she gave me cookies."

"Okay, Okay," I sighed, "Just, Don`t tell Melanie about my past, I don't want her to be frightened of me."  
"Deal."

 

#  
Melanie`s P.O.V 

It felt like it had been hours since Mr Stark had hidden me in the laundry basket. I didn't know what had happened, i didn't know who had won the battle.

Breath caught in my chest when somebody lifted the lid of the Laundry basket. "There you are Squirt," Clint signed at me. "clear?" I mouthed. Clint Nodded and helped me out of the basket  
Holding Clint`s hand, I walked back to the living room. Arriving just in time to see Mr. Stark leave.   
"Where`s he going?" I asked   
"Cap`s down in sickbay," Natasha informed me   
"Is he gonna be okay?"   
"He`ll be fine squirt," Clint assured, "this is Cap we`re talking about, he heals fast."  
"Can I go see him?"   
"Give it a few minutes then i`ll walk you down," Natasha smiled, ruffling my blonde hair.   
"Till then, how about a snack?" Clint asked, "I`m starving."  
"You`re always starving," Natasha rolled her eyes. 

True to her word, Natasha accompanied me to sickbay after we`d had our snacks. Mr. Stark was waiting outside. 

"Hey Mel."  
"Mr. Stark, is Steve okay?" I asked.   
"He`s gonna be fine kiddo," Mr Stark gave me a smile and got down to my level, "I just wanted to give you a heads up; Steve`s Best friend`s in there with him He might look scary, but he`s not gonna hurt you."  
"If he`s Steve`s friend, then I trust him," I said, mustering my courage. 

Mr Stark took me by the hand and we walked inside.   
"There she is," Steve smiled at me from the bed, he looked pale and his blond hair was sweaty, but his blue eyes were sparkling.   
I ran over and hugged him.  
"Melanie, there`s someone i want you to meet," Steve said, he gestured for someone to come over and another man approached. he was around the same height as Steve, with shoulder-length dark hair and blue eyes.   
"Hi Melanie, I`m Bucky."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
